Existence
by Yumeless
Summary: Que ça soit en tant qu'humain ou simili, Demyx n'a jamais eu une vie facile. Mais tout ce qu'il demandait au fond, c'était qu'on le laisse exister.


Voici un petit os sur Demyx. :3 J'aime beaucoup ce personnage, et comme pour de nombreux autres, je trouve ça dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de fictions sur lui. Il est toujours exposé comme un personnage secondaire, voir tertiaire, dans les histoires. Il mériterait un peu plus d'attention je pense. ^^ (La mode du Zemyx semble être passée sur le fandom mais c'est pas une raison pour oublier notre chère Mélopée Nocturne. u_u )

Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ce texte. ^^

**Genre:** Général

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à Square Enix, si c'était à moi Demyx serait toujours envie. è_é Bande d'assassins!

* * *

Existence

De ce qu'il se souvenait de sa vie en tant qu'humain, Demyx avait toujours été seul. Sa mise à l'écart avait déjà commencé du temps où se nommait encore _Deym_. Gamin, ses parents ne savaient que faire de lui. Ni très malin ou intelligent, il n'avait aucun talent particulier et sa réussite scolaire était plutôt médiocre. Il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il avait vraiment des amis à l'époque. Il était l'imbécile de la classe qui ne savait pas dire non et qu'on ne venait voir que pour qu'il nous rende un service.

Mais Deym n'était pas complètement stupide non plus. Il savait que les autres se moquaient de lui dans son dos, qu'on se servait juste de lui. Mais il ne disait rien et gardait le sourire. Parce qu'il était trop gentil, parce que malgré tout il avait besoin qu'on fasse attention à lui pour pouvoir exister -et peu importe la forme de cette attention.

Au final, avec ses résultats catastrophiques, le garçon n'avait même pas fini sa scolarité et ses parents l'avaient menacé de le mettre à la porte s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement du travail. Il se mit donc à éplucher les petites annonces, enchainer les boulots de quelques semaines, voir quelques jours. Et c'est en parcourant ainsi la ville qu'il finit par la trouver. Sa première guitare. Il était tombé sur le gérant d'une boutique de musique qui refaisait tout son stock avec du neuf et jetait les vieilleries dont personne ne voulait. Plutôt que de laisser tout ça se perdre, le blond avait récupéré une guitare poussiéreuse.

C'était un vieil, bien que j'avais utilisé, instrument en bois. Pas très beau ou haut de gamme, il produisait tout de même des sons si on savait le manier. Et pour Deym, il apparut comme une révélation. Le garçon avait juste à laisser ses doigts parcourir les cordes pour créer des mélodies. Ça venait tout seul.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, lui, le bon à rien, l'imbécile heureux, il venait de se trouver un talent, quelque chose qu'il savait faire. Et puis, d'un côté, cette vieille guitare lui ressemblait. Elle n'avait rien d'attirant, personne n'en voulait. Mais si on prenait la peine de lui donner sa chance on pouvait en tirer du bon. Tous deux s'étaient trouvés au final.

Le jeune homme voulu donc faire carrière dans la musique, mais ce n'était pas évident quand on n'avait aucun soutient financier. En effet, en apprenant la nouvelle ses parents le virèrent de chez eux. Hors de questions pour eux de garder cette « erreur » plus longtemps sous leur toit! Avec ses faibles économies, Deym n'avait que de quoi se payer une chambre miteuse pour quelques nuits. Il essaya de vivre de sa musique, jouant dans la rue contre quelques pièces, tout en faisant des petits boulots le soir.

La vie était loin d'être simple, mais ça allait au garçon. Voir des gens s'arrêter devant lui, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, et écouter sa musique en souriant suffisait à ce qu'il soit heureux. C'était son petit bonheur à lui. Apporter quelque chose aux gens, aussi faible ce quelque chose soit-il, lui donnait l'impression d'exister.

Puis tout bascula. Il y eut un accident. Il ne s'en souvient pas très bien à vrai dire, ayant cherché à effacer cet épisode de sa mémoire. La seule chose que le blond revoit c'est sa guitare brisée, du sang, des ombres, et une douleur insupportable. C'est tout.

En tout cas ce jour là, la vie du garçon fut brisée... avant de simplement lui être retirée. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus humain, il n'était plus Deym. Il était devenu _Demyx_. Alors qu'il ne comprenait rien encore au monde qui l'entourait, un homme -ou simili plutôt- vint le chercher. C'était un personnage de grande taille, aux cheveux noirs et gris avec un bandeau de pirate, cachant l'un de ses yeux au regard doré, et une cicatrice sur la joue gauche. Se nommant Xigbar, il emmena le blond avec lui dans un endroit appelé « la Citadelle ». On le fit rejoindre une organisation dont il ne comprenait même pas le but.

D'ailleurs, même après une année passée là bas il ne le comprenait toujours pas. On lui parlait de sans-cœur, de keyblade, de kingdom hearts, mais tout ça lui passait au dessus de la tête. Les similis ne ressentent rien, les similis n'ont pas de cœur. Il n'a jamais été d'accord avec ces mots que les autres exposent pourtant comme une fatalité.

Lui, il a toujours eu le « sentiment » que ce qu'il « ressentait » était réel. Le bien-être quand il jouait de son sitar, la joie et la fierté quand Roxas lui disait que sa musique était belle, la peur lorsque Xemnas le regardait, les fous-rires quand Axel racontait une blague. Tout ça, ce n'était pas faux, ce n'était pas juste un souvenir, un paraître, une simple imitation. Non, il le ressentait vraiment. Peu importe les dires des autres, lui, il était certain d'avoir un cœur.

Après tout, sans ce « cœur », comment aurait-il pu enfin se sentir vivant? Pour la première fois, on reconnaissait son existence. Il faisait parti d'un groupe, on lui accordait de l'importance. Il était peut-être le membre le plus faible de l'organisation, mais il en était tout de même un membre. On lui confiait des missions. Même s'il ne saisissait pas le but de tout ça, mais ça le rendait « heureux » de se rendre utile.

Du moins jusqu'à qu'il ne comprenne qu'il n'était pas un « membre », mais un simple _pion_ en vérité.

« Ta mission sera d'aller combattre Sora. »

Le blond n'était pas idiot. Il l'avait compris à l'instant où ces mots avaient franchi les lèvres de Saix.

On se débarrassait de lui, on l'envoyait à la mort. Il était incapable de battre le châtain, il le savait. Parce que le maître de la keylade n'était qu'un enfant, parce que c'était Roxas quelque part, et aussi parce qu'il était trop gentil pour vraiment blesser quelqu'un.

A l'ordre du Devin Lunaire, personne n'avait fait de remarque, n'accordant aucun regard pour le blond. Les similis n'avaient pas de sentiment, alors même si tous avaient compris qu'ils ne reverraient jamais Demyx, pourquoi devraient-ils s'en soucier ou être triste?

A cet instant, Mélopée Nocturne comprit qu'il était vraiment _seul_.

Mais Demyx avait sourit. Il était allé à la mort le sourire aux lèvres, acceptant son destin sans protestation.

Il était inutile, bon à rien, peureux, faible. La meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire serait de disparaître. Toutefois, alors qu'il venait de recevoir l'ultime coup de keyblade, le simili se demanda si les prunelles bleues de son adversaire se souviendraient de lui, si Sora conserverait son image en lui.

Si cela pouvait se réaliser, si au moins une personne en ce monde se rappelait de lui, alors peut-être que tout ça n'aurait pas été vain.

Comme lui avait dit Axel un jour, tant que des gens se souviendraient de lui, jamais il ne cesserait d'exister. Et exister, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plus.

J'ai hésité un bon moment sur le nom humain de Demyx. J'ai pensé à prendre "Medy" au départ, qui est celui qui revient le plus souvent, mais j'ai préféré sortir quelque chose de nouveau -même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup de possibilité avec seulement 4 lettres. Au final, _Deym_ sonne bien je trouve. Non?

Aussi, comme j'ai tout de même cherché à rester fidèle au jeu, pour la partie de sa vie connue par le grand publique du moins, forcément Demyx devait mourir à la fin. Et même si je l'ai aussi bien torturé ce pauvre petit (on va finir par croire que j'aime faire souffrir les personnages alors que pas du tout T_T) j'ai tâché de finir sur une petite note d'espoir. ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. =)


End file.
